brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Die Hard
Jake's favorite film [[wikipedia:Die Hard|'Die Hard']] is mentioned several times throughout the series. Jake absolutely loves the movie franchise and dreams of being in a similar situation, and his dreams come true in the episode Yippie Kayak although he gives it up for Boyle. Season One The Slump * Jake states that Die Hard is the best cop movie of all time. (00:10) Old School * After blowing up Jimmy Brogan's book, Jake shouts "Welcome to the party, pal," and then he and Amy acknowledge that it's a quote from Die Hard. (21:22) Pontiac Bandit * Jake says, "Come on, Rosa. Can't you read between the lines, man?" Rosa replies, "Don't quote Die Hard." The Party * When talking to Kevin, Jake jokes that he is interested in the classics: Led Zeppelin, Jimi Hendrix and Die Hard. Full Boyle * To help Charles not go "Full Boyle" on Vivian during their dinner, Jake goes with him and also meets Vivian's friend Bernice, who is also a big Die Hard fan. (11:38) * After Jake says that it's understandable Bernice likes Die Hard because everyone does, she says that she sleeps in a Nakatomi Plaza Security T-shirt (11:43) Season Two Jake and Sophia * Jake tells Terry about his "Sexy Times" with Sophia, one being that they watched "Die Hard''s 1 through ''With a Vengeance" --which is the first film to the third film. * When Jake discovers that Sophia is a defense attorney, he compares their relationships to John McClane sleeping with Hans Gruber. These are the main protagonist and antagonist from the first Die Hard film. He then states that it's even worse than that and compares Sophia to the villain from the third Die Hard film. * Later when he confronts Sophia, she says that she can't believe she slept with a cop, that it's as if she had sex with Hans Gruber. Jake argues that she's "the Gruber." Stakeout * During Jake's and Charles' stakeout, Charles mentions that he can't mention Die Hards one, two and three, Jake then reminds Charles that there's a Die Hard 4. Payback * Jake gives Terry a list of baby names and 'Nakatomi' is one of the names on it. Since Jake thinks Terry doesn't know why, he clarifies that it's "after the tower in Die Hard". Windbreaker City * When Homeland agent Kendrick asks Jake, "Is this some sort of game to you?", Jake replies, "Does this sound like a game? I am a terrorist leader. My name is Francis Gruber. My brother, Hans, died at Nakatomi Tower at the hands of John McClane. Also, I'm related to Jeremy Irons from the third one." * Kendrick calls Jake "McClane" after they negotiate the terms of their fight. * Kendrick shoots Jake with a gun that he duct-tapes to his back, like how John McClane does in Die Hard. The Chopper * Holt decides to goes with Jake on a case. Holt said he doesn't want Jake to waste time and resources turning this investigation into another Ron McClane movie. Jake counters, "Oh, you know it's John McClane." Season Three Yippie Kayak * Jake, Charles and Gina do some last minute Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve at what seems to be some sort of dollar store, when five robbers come in and lock all the doors, blind the security cameras and take everyone else in the store as hostages, while the three manage to sneak around. The episode continues, with Jake fanboying over the fact that his favourite movie is coming to life. The entire episode is pretty much a huge Die Hard reference. With Terry and the rest of the NYPD who are outside the building, talking to Jake from inside. Terry Kitties * Jake named the three kitties: Hans, John, and Nakatomi --after Hans Gruber, John McClane, and Nakatomi Plaza in the first movie. Season Four Skyfire Cycle * When Jake mentions that he can't understand fans who have been sleeping on the street to hear DC Parlov read his new book, Terry notes that Jake took a train to Toronto just to buy the Canadian VHS copy of Die Hard. Apparently, there was a rumor it has better sound quality. Captain Latvia * After Jake states "It's gonna be fine." Charles says that he "said the same thing about Die Hard 5." To which, Jake replies, "It's not gonna be fine." The Fugitive Pt. 2 * When George and Doug Judy corner Jake and Captain Holt, Doug reveals he gave George an unloaded gun, just like John McClane did to Hans Gruber. The Last Ride * When Jake and Charles are talking about what their new partners might be like, Charles says that Jake's new partner will "know everything about Die Hard". Chasing Amy * When Jake and Amy are stuck on the roof right before her Sergeant's Exam - Jake decides to Die Hard off the roof (before realizing there are bars.) He says he is doing it for Amy, but also himself as he has always wanted to do it. The Slaughterhouse * When Jake is interrogating a perp, he says "I'm gonna count to three, there will not be a fourth". This is the same line Hans Gruber says in Die Hard. * Lt. Melanie Hawkins recognizes the reference and she and Jake briefly discuss their love for Die Hard. Season Five The Venue * Amy ordered a wedding cake shaped and designed like the Nakatomi Plaza, to Jake's extreme pleasure. 99 * After attending Captain McGintely's funeral in Los Angeles, Jake notices the building used as the Nakatomi Plaza (Fox Plaza). He convinces Captain Holt to take a detour to the building and poses for multiple photos at areas used in the film. Bachelor/ette Party * Charles got Reginald VelJohnson, who played LAPD Sgt. Al Powell in the films, to be involved in Jake's bachelor party. * When Jake meets Reginald, he says to Jake that he's "telling Bruce Willis Jake sucks". * Reginald appears at the end of the episode as the designated driver for the squad. Jake & Amy * The Nakatomi Plaza cake got delivered to the wedding venue at 2:15 PM. * Cheddar ate the cake while it was supposed to be stored temporarily in the 99th Precinct. Season Six Honeymoon * Amy and Jake do some role-playing, where Amy dressed up as Holly Gennaro McClane for Jake. Category:Running Gags Category:Media Category:Real world